The subject matter disclosed herein relates to archery releases and to triggerless back tension releases in particular.
Archery releases are designed to hold a bowstring so that an archer can pull on the release and draw the bowstring with the release. Archery releases assist the archer in cleanly and consistently releasing the bowstring when the archer shoots an arrow from the bow. This increases the accuracy of the archer's shot.
There are a variety of archery releases available including trigger releases and back tension releases. A trigger release typically includes a trigger mechanism and one or more moveable jaws joined with the trigger mechanism. The moveable jaws are configured to hold a bowstring of a bow. When activated by the archer's finger, the trigger mechanism moves the moveable jaws to release the bowstring. A back tension release typically includes a release handle, a release head bracket pivotally secured to the handle, and a hook pivotally secured to the release head bracket. The hook is configured to hold the bowstring, and is also adapted to engage a pawl. To operate the release so that it releases a bowstring held in the hook, an archer holds the handle, and squeezes the archer's shoulder blades together or, in other words, “tense their back.” Because the archer holds the device in their hand by the handle, tensing of the back muscles moves the hand and, in turn, rotates the release slightly. This slight rotation moves the release enough so that the hook disengages the pawl, and thereby becomes free to move and release the bowstring. The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.